Brother Wolf
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of Brother Bear Cast *Kenai - Trent (Total Drama) *Kenai (Bear) - Balto *Koda - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Rutt and Tuke - Rocko and Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Denahi - Duncan (Total Drama) *Sitka - DJ (Total Drama) *Tannana - Grandmother Fa (Mulan) *Sitka Eagle as Himself *Tug - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Foreign-Language Bear - Zugor (Tarzan 2) *Male Lover Bear - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) *Female Lover Bear - Kate (Alpha and Omega) *Old Lady Bear - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *The Chipmunks - Chip 'n Dale (Disney) *The Rams - Buck and Cyril Proudbottom (Home on the Range and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Mammoth - Elephants (The Jungle Book) *Caribou - Caribou (Alpha and Omega) *Geese - Ducks (Snagglepuss) *Koda's Mother - Eve (Alpha and Omega) Scenes *Brother Wolf Part 1 - Prologue *Brother Wolf Part 2 - Three Brothers/"Great Spirits" *Brother Wolf Part 3 - Trent's Ceremony *Brother Wolf Part 4 - DJ Talks to Trent *Brother Wolf Part 5 - Trent, Duncan and DJ Fight Eve *Brother Wolf Part 6 - DJ's Funeral/ Trent and Duncan's Argument *Brother Wolf Part 7 - Trent vs. Eve *Brother Wolf Part 8 - Transformation *Brother Wolf Part 9 - Here's Balto/ Meet Rocko and Hubie *Brother Wolf Part 10 - Balto Meets Tod *Brother Wolf Part 11 - Duncan Chases Balto/ Tod's Deal *Brother Wolf Part 12 - Duncan Finds the Ice Cave *Brother Wolf Part 13 - "On My Way" *Brother Wolf Part 14 - Tod Knows About the Great Spirits *Brother Wolf Part 15 - I Spy/ Going on Foot *Brother Wolf Part 16 - The Cave Paintings *Brother Wolf Part 17 - Valley of Fire/ Duncan Returns *Brother Wolf Part 18 - Arrival at the Run *Brother Wolf Part 19 - "Welcome" *Brother Wolf Part 20 - Story Time *Brother Wolf Part 21 - Balto's Confession/"No Way Out" *Brother Wolf Part 22 - Duncan meets an Eagle/ Penguin's Advice/ A Wolf Can *Brother Wolf Part 23 - Balto vs. Duncan/ Balto Changes Back *Brother Wolf Part 24 - "Great Spirits" (Reprise)/Epilogue *Brother Wolf Part 25 - End Credits Movie used *Brother Bear Clip used *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama All-Stars *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Charge *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *The Pebble and the Penguin *Mulan *Mulan II *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *TaleSpin *Tarzan 2 *Alpha and Omega *Chip 'n Dale Shorts *House of Mouse *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Home on the Range *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Snagglepuss Gallery Trent.png|Trent as Kanai Balto1.jpg|Balto as Kenai (Bear) Young_Tod.jpg|Young Tod as Koda 00024 Hubie Rocko Screenshot 260 90 1 - The Pebble and the Penguin.jpg|Hubie & Rocko as Rutt & Tuke TDA_DIY_Char_Duncan.png|Duncan as Senahi DJ.png|DJ as Sitka Sitka-Eagle.jpg|Sitka Eagle as Himself Grandmother_Fa.jpg|Grandmother Fa as Tannana Baloo_smile.jpg|Baloo as Tug Zugor_(Tarzan_2).jpg|Zugor as Foreign-Language Bear Humphrey by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d7rrckh.jpg|Humphrey as Male Lover Bear Kate.jpg|Kate as Female Lover Bear Kanga.jpeg|Kanga as Old Lady Bear Chip_'n_Dale.jpg|Chip 'n Dale as The Chipmunks Buck strong.png|Buck Cyril_Proudbottom.jpg|and Cyril Proudbottom as The Rams Jungle Patrol.jpg|Elephants as Mammoths Alpha-omega-disneyscreencaps.com-8583.jpg|Caribou as Caribou Eve.jpg|Eve as Koda's Mother Category:Uranimated18 Category:Brother Bear Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs